


The Visit

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, joking about having sex with Dick to distract him, mention of dick being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Jason drops by unexpectedly for a visit interrupting Tim's house arrest.
Series: Just another Stray AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 20





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Visit

He opened his eyes in the middle of the night to see the Red Hood leaning over his bed. “You realize of course that when they see the video of this visit there is going to be hell to pay,” he said sitting up annoyed. 

“I interrupted and looped the video feed all they’ll see tonight is you playing sleeping beauty, problem child.” Jason said as he settled on the bed. “I’m surprised you didn’t freak out when you woke up to find me in your room.”

“Dick tends to drop in after he gets back from playing Nightwing,” he said as he sat up. “It is honestly getting a bit creepy he just stands there half the time and doesn't say a word for several minutes.” He had his theories about why but he didn’t want to go into them with Jason so he gestured toward the leg with the monitor. “Plus I’m sure this thing has a bug in it.”

“Sucks that golden boy is being creepy, anyway let’s head next door so we can talk without any chance of a microphone picking up a stray sound but don’t worry the bracelet doesn't have one,” Jason said and then walked to his closet. “I took the liberty of making an entrance into the apartment I rented.”

“I can’t leave Dick’s apartment without permission,” he said and saw Jason hold up a second tracker which explained how he was confident that it didn’t have a bug. “You’ve been in the bat cave.” Jason nodded and pointed to hole but he still didn’t move.

“Trust me it isn’t going to go off the tracker is very accurate but you’ve got about a twenty five foot leeway and that’s more than the room on the other side.” He got up and then and followed jason to the closet where a tiny hatch just big enough for Jason to slide through had been removed. “After you.”

He slid through and came up into a room full of his own equipment and his spare suit. “You’ve been busy the last few days setting up a safe house right under Dick’s nose right next door, explains why I haven’t seen any breaking news about Arkham.” He said to Jason as the other man joined him.

“Well Problem child,” Jason said with a shrug. “It just doesn’t seem right to do this without you since as you said we were doing it together.” Jason then pulled off his helmet showing his face under the domino mask. “And frankly I don’t want him to figure out who did it at all, the bastard wouldn’t do it so he doesn’t get to solve the mystery.”

“He might not think I had anything to do with it since I’m stuck here as Dick’s responsibility but how can you keep him from suspecting you?” He was curious why Jason had decided to do it this way.

“I’m taking a page form what you and Selina did once or twice I’m hiring a Red Hood stand in to pull a job,” Jason said shaking his head. “There is a real vile dirt bag whose got powerful connections so an assassin has been hired to eliminate him and frame the Red hood for it so there is no blow back on his mafia associates.”

That might work though there were several ways it could go wrong. “So when do I need to be over here to help with the job,” he said looking around. “I assume this set up is networked to the appropriate places.” 

“Of course it is,” Jason said smugly. “And as for when we’ll it needs to happen before the end of the month but the actual day of the job will be determined by how long it takes you to figure out how to get out of that ankle bracelet.” He sat the one he showed earlier on the desk. “There’s a dormant one to practice on and I’ve got the blue prints on the computers here.” He was impressed and about to ask how Jason knew that the dormant one and blue print theft wouldn’t be missed but suddenly there was a beep from one of the consoles. “Looks like Dick is on his way back so you’ve got about ten minutes to get back in bed and play asleep while I reset the camera feed.”

“I’ll need to find a way to keep him from coming into this room now if I’m going to be coming over here to work,” he said and allowed his annoyance to showshow. “I guess I’ll have to confront him about the whole creepy walking in and checking on me thing.”

“Just make a pass at him that should drive him off,” Jason said as he was bringing up the looped video feed. He probably would have a few weeks ago but now he wasn’t sure.

“I’m afraid he’d take me up on the offer,” he said and meant it. Ever since that confrontation in the hotel something had changed in how Dick reacted to him and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

“Then sleep with him,” Jason said with a shrug. “I’d do it if he offered though I might have to gag him.” He could tell Jason wasn’t completely kidding. “Just find a way to stop him coming to your room cause like I said we’ve got to the end of the month before we have to pull the trigger or some of our back doors are going to close.” He leaned over and tapped the ankle monitor. “So this thing needs to go, now get back in there Problem child I’ll be back tomorrow night to show you how this set up works.”

He nodded and headed back through the hole. He wasn’t sure how he was going to stop Dick from constantly checking on him but that was a decision for another night. 

The End


End file.
